HighRollers: Dead Reckoning
|Modpack = |Game =Dungeons & Dragons Fifth Edition |FirstEP =Episode 1 |LastEP = |image_pack =High Rollers Banner.png }} Dead Reckoning is the second spin-off campaign for Yogscast's Dungeons & Dragons series High Rollers D&D and is sponsored by Wizards of the Coast. The campaign premiered on September 27, 2017, on the official Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) Twitch channel channel and it ran for 12 episodes. The finale was on December 13, 2017. It aired every Wednesday at 6pm GMT/BST. Mark Hulmes is the dungeon master for this campaign, with Chris Trott, Katie Morrison, Kim Richards and Tom Hazell role-playing as their respective characters. Backstory Dead Reckoning is described as an "anti-hero campaign" which explains the events leading up to the "Unchartered Territory Campaign"; how the Harpers came to know of the death curse and is a basis for the events which occur during that campaign Main Characters Dungeon Master - (Mark Hulmes) Mark Hulmes is the dungeon master for this once-off campaign. Malice - (Katie Morrison) Malice is a Half-Drow monk, she is slightly cold but direct and to the point. She was born into servitude of Drow house Arkanath. She was later killed for reasons unknown by the head of the house and resurrected by a slave of the house and killed the head of the house and ran into the Underdark. Where she later found a monastery for the Order of the Long Death she was trained as a monk and given the name of Malice. She has since left the monastery and now travels the Sword Coast running from the house that she once served. Tarin Newgard - (Chris Trott) Tarin is a Human paladin of Tempus, he is gruff and acts like a brute but is his nature. He was a member of the Order of the Steel Fang, A militant order of Tempus that thrives on the glory of battle. He was killed in battle and his body was left to rot until it was resurrected by an unknown force. He awoke with a magical great sword called Grief by his side and left his order to find more battle and bloodshed on his own to be the truest follower of Tempus. Tholschank Oreborn - (Tom Hazell) Tholschank is a Svirfneblin/Deep Gnome Mastermind rogue, he is a very strange individual whose generosity is equalled only by his love for smashing kneecaps. He was once one of the best criminals the Forgotten Realms had ever known, until a raid on a nobleman's house ended his career when his partner decided to kill him after double crossing him for Duke Zelayer's Magnificent Cloak. After his resurrection, Tholschank is on a mission to become once again the Forgotten Realms' best mastermind and to make his former partner pay. Worthless - (Kim Richards) Worthless is a fallen Aasimar Bloodhunter, She was once a messenger to Lathander telling solars and devas what he requires of them and so on. Until she fell in love with a worshipper of Velsharoon and had a child with him. This was soon discovered by the other aasimars in her group and she was severely punished and driven mad by her peers. As soon as she gave birth to her child she was struck down onto the world of Toril exiled from her divine home. She now wanders around the world looking for news of her child and her lover. Factions The Red Wizards; These wizards are described as wearing red robes, with short cut hair with Thayan tattoos cut into their hairstyle. They are the reason this campaign has begun; Halloway the Harper agent sent the party to investigate the Red Wizards' ties to the death curse. The leaders of Red Wizards ; the Zultirs are the masters of schools of magic e.g. divination, conjugation and these Zultirs have control of the city. Sastam is the most elite Zultir The Autarchs; These are the nobility in Thay. They have not got as much power as the Tharkioness and the Red Wizards but do influence them greatly. They usually have Thayan tattoos on their head with tightly cropped hair also. Tharchioness; The head of the nobles in Thay, and shares power with Sastam and the Zultirs. The Church of Tempus; The church of Tempus exists in Thay, with a temple in the Inner City of Bisanthor. Tempus is the god of glory in battle. Some known followers are Tarin and Lady Danna. The Church of Loviatar; The church of Loviatar exists in Thay, with a temple in the Inner city. Loviatar is the goddess of Pain. Some known followers are Dolran Malrack and Painmistress Kovis. The Blood Banner mercenary company; A mercenaries group in Bisanthor. William Bane is a known follower Followers of the demon prince Orcus; Some known followers are Valex and Worthless. The Multiverse The campaign takes place in Thay, a rogue nation ruled by wizards in the world of Toril. Episode Guide :See also: List of High Rollers D&D episodes Trivia TBA Gallery TBA References Category:HighRollers: Dead Reckoning Category:Games Category:Shows